Locking retractors are known, and operate to lock under various operating conditions to prevent movement of a web attached thereto. For example, an automatic locking retractor (ALR) may operate to automatically lock after slack in the web is taken up by the retractor following pay out of the web, e.g., after attachment of the web to another structure such as a tongue or buckle. An emergency locking retractor (ELR), on the other hand, may lock only under certain emergency conditions such as during rapid deceleration and/or vehicle impact. Conventional embodiments of such retractors are susceptible to the ingress of moisture and particulate matter into the locking components, which could compromise the locking operation of such locking components. It is therefore desirable to provide a retractor in which the locking components are sealed from moisture and particulate matter ingress.